


The Caged Bird Cries

by Rhea4107



Series: A Little Love [1]
Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Caregivers, Cg deku, Cg present Mike, Discipline, Hiding classification, Littles, Multi, Nonsexual Ageplay, Spanking, bottle feeding, cg dabi, dub-con, little aizawa, little katsuki, little todoroki, little verse, villain!Bakugou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea4107/pseuds/Rhea4107
Summary: He was currently at the top of his game, the city crumbling beneath his feet. It wasn’t until right at this moment that he ever doubted himself or his abilities. Stuck in a world of classifications, Bakugo was no exception to this system. He was classified as a little- a rare jewel in the beta heavy world. It was a mistake. Oh god, it had to be a mistake! But no. He had urges that no supervillain should ever face. Wanting something in his mouth, having to occasionally run to the bathroom, or have the urge to stomp his foot when something doesn’t go his way. Even with the heavy suppressors he took daily, it still didn’t seem like it was enough to keep these babyish feelings away. And it was these exact babyish feelings that got him in this messed up situation. Red and blue lights flashing over his face, completely surrounded.ORVillain Katsuki is a little who can no longer deny his urges when trapped in a dorm full of care giver heroes.





	The Caged Bird Cries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Papa-Matthew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Papa-Matthew).

Bakugo Katsuki was a simple man who knew what he wanted with his life. Well… as simple as one of the most feared villains could get. Bakugo was a level nine category for danger, often blowing heroes to pieces, or taunting them, letting them think they’re going to win only to slit their throats at the last second. 

He was currently at the top of his game, the city crumbling beneath his feet. It wasn’t until right at this moment that he ever doubted himself or his abilities. Stuck in a world of classifications, Bakugo was no exception to this system. He was classified as a little- a rare jewel in the beta heavy world. It was a mistake. Oh god, it had to be a mistake! But no. He had urges that no supervillain should ever face. Wanting something in his mouth, having to occasionally run to the bathroom, or have the urge to stomp his foot when something doesn’t go his way. Even with the heavy suppressors he took daily, it still didn’t seem like it was enough to keep these babyish feelings away. And it was these exact babyish feelings that got him in this messed up situation. Red and blue lights flashing over his face, completely surrounded. 

The disaster started this morning, the pill bottle only supplying him with one colorful capsule, the minimum number that worked for him was three. As the years went by he’s had to increase his pill intake, building up an immunity to it. One pill was barely enough to get him through four years ago, but it would have to be enough today. 

Bakugos body was small and sickly, the man about 5’7 in height, and 115 pounds. Some days he couldn’t even roll out of bed, body too tired to move. Yes it was because of the pills, but he didn’t stop taking them. He couldn’t. They were the only things that kept him from slipping. He probably would have fallen for those caregiver heroes if it wasn’t for them. 

Bakugo had plans tonight, infiltrate that stupid hero school and take out as many of the tiny heroes as he could. Kill a few, maybe turn the less annoying ones to his side. He took a quick glance towards the clock and gave a long sigh. It was go time. As he stood, his legs were unsteady, he went light headed, his knees buckling underneath him, unable to keep his weight up. The soft scent of baby power filling the room. The unmistakable scent of a little. 

No, No, No! This couldn’t be happening! He couldn’t afford a drop like this, he’d been planning this event for months! Salty tears sprung to his eyes, and he swallowed back a hiccuping sob. He was a big boy. He had things to do. He didn’t have time to lay here and- oh. The first pill kicked in, what perfect timing. There was a spike of pain in his gut, but that’s just how he knew it was working. He closed his eyes, letting the little emotions get snatched from his mind. Okay… he was ready. He could do this. 

~~~~~~~~

Bakugo couldn’t believe his dumb ass luck. His plan was working perfectly until the pill stopped working. It made him whine about the small things as he fought tooth and nail against these wannabe heroes. How the leather was too tight and hot against his skin, how the hero with green hair had freckles all over his face that any nosey baby would want to poke and press as if they were secret buttons. 

Thankfully Bakugo didn’t come alone, no matter how idiotic these heroes were, there was still far too many to take on himself. There was about fifteen of them there, and maybe thirty or so heroes all around the training building they were fighting in. The blonde really should’ve just stayed home, a few heroes seemed to be picking up on the way his feet bounced up and down nervously, and the most trained caregivers could make out the baby powder scent a mile away. When their looks changed from murderous to protective and stern, that’s when Bakugo knew he had to make a run for it. 

He had his back pressed against one of the buildings giving a small curse as the sounds of fighting died down. These damn heroes were better than he thought. He just prayed they wouldn’t be on the hunt for him. 

He must’ve spoken too soon. He must be cursed today for pissing off some god somewhere in the world. The red and blue lights and a whirling siren Skidded to a halt in front of the building, barely giving the little a chance to breathe. If he had wet himself at that moment, he didn’t notice, but his pants were definitely wetter than they had been before. That green haired boy was riding in the cop car with a boy with red and white hair, and another who had little engines in his legs. The police gun was ripped from the man's belt, and quickly trained towards bakugos Head, the man giving a firm shout. “Take off your weapons now and get on the floor, hands on your head!” 

The man was screaming at him! Nuh uh, Katsuki didn’t like being yelled at. It made tears well up in his eyes and his breaths to push itself out of the boy's body a bit quicker. He made no move to take his weapons off and threw a murderous look towards the four gathered around him. They were circling around him slowly and had their hands up, ready to fight. With all of them so close, Katsuki could smell the reeking caregiving hormones two of the heroes gave out. They could still him, couldn't they? His powdery scent of a baby little grew strong, the last of his repressors dying away. He helplessly looked around, the heroes all giving him a stern look as if he were a naughty child in need of a spanking. Katsuki couldn't take it anymore. His breath hitched, and he let out a wail. 

\---- 

A baby. Deku could Hardly believe his eyes! A Living, breathing little was right in front of him with soaked pants and bawling his eyes out. The poor thing was dressed head to toe in dangerous explosives, it made the eighteen-year-olds heart want to fall right out of his chest. The little's soul seemed so lost and confused, begging anyone to take care of him. Izuku's legs moved before his brain could catch up with what was happening. He strode up to the little and firmly pressed the smaller man's head against his chest, softly cooing and combing his fingers through the slightly damp hair. He shot a glare behind himself and lida and todoroki immediately moved into action. lida was quick to move forward and help izuku pull the little out of the dangerous weapons, while todoroki went behind the boy, holding him firmly against his chest so he couldn’t wiggle away no matter how hard he tried. 

The officer stood to the side, his own weapon down, his walkie talkie now close to his mouth, as he whispered soft and quickly into the speaker. 

”No!” Katsuki screamed, arching his back and trying to wiggle away with all of his might when the freckled boy reached to take his mask off. Izuku didn't even let this temper tantrum start, quickly grabbing the boy by the chin, and forcing him to look into his eyes. 

”You are in enough trouble as it is, little boy. Unless you want the entire world to see that cute little bottom of yours get a smack, you're going to cooperate.” It pained izuku to be so stern with the baby, but the poor thing needed some rules. Who knows how long he’s gone without them. 

Katsuki gave a sniffle, but immediately stilled, face going downwards as the mask was peeled off with gentle fingers. 

“There baby, now isn’t that better?” Izuku cooed, giving a small tsk when he noticed the heavy bags under the boys eyes. “Come on, someones long overdue for a nap.” He hefted the light boy up into his arms, guiding his head to lay down in the crook of his neck. Katsuki didn’t complain, simply pushing his thumb into his mouth. 

lida desperately wanted to make a move to pull the thumb out of the boys mouth, he was just inviting the germs in at that point. But one look from those sleepy tear filled eyes, the usually stern male didn’t have the heart to break the peace. “What are we going to do with him? He can’t go to prison.” 

Izuku scowled and held his baby closer, the mere thought of someone so little being surrounded by thugs made his blood boil. Call him crazy, but he had a strange sudden attachment to this blonde huffy baby in his arms, who was now drifting in and out of sleep, his eyes happily closing once izuku's hand went to rub small circles in the boys back. It was like a key had clicked in place and filled a void izuku has been missing. “He’s staying here. There’s no safer place for a little, and maybe we can teach him right from wrong.” 

Todoroki scowled, he was waiting near the car with his arms crossed, but the idea of a little entering the dorms made him… uncomfortable? No that wasn’t the right word… ah… jealous. He was jealous of the attention suddenly being given to This naughty baby. It wasn’t fair! He huffed, his nails digging a bit in his arms as he took in a deep breath. “You do realize who he is don’t you? That’s Explosion. One of the most feared villains in this country. A few time outs isn’t going to make a villain like him change! He’s killed people Deku. We can’t overlook that.” 

“But he’s a little Todoroki! Where else would he go? It’s not too late for him to change. You’re not heartless enough to send him away are you?” There was no reason for deku to be so snappy, but his mama wolf side was out, and it wasn’t going to sit around and play. After the beat of silence, todoroki only giving him a stunned glance in response, deku gave a quick nod and turned on his heel, deciding to head out of the training dome. “I’m going to get him changed. The others are locking away the last of the villains now.” 

~~~ 

Katsuki woke up with a small groan, his head painfully pounding as he tried his best to open his sleepy eyes. A rubber nun of silicone was bobbing back and forth, firmly tucked between his lips. There was something thick fluffy and damp between his legs, and wrapped in a heavy blanket. He gave a loud yawn, the rubber bulb tumbling out of his mouth, causing him to give a loud whine. Wait... where was he? He sat up giving a wild look around, tall wooden bars surrounded him, trapping him to the soft bed. Light blue baby blankets surrounded him, a small light brown bear wearing a   
bow tie sat on his pillow, and a red pacifier lay on the sheets. That must have been the thing in his mouth. His nose wrinkled in disgust, as he glanced down at his outfit. A grey footed onesie with a hood to make him look like a cat. He had a sinking suspicion of what was between his legs, but he didn’t want to dwell on that just yet. He stood up, glancing around the room, a hot blush crossing his face. He was in a nursery, complete with every babyish need he could possibly have. Bakugo gave a loud growl, throwing his leg over the bars and stumbled out as quietly as he could. There was no clock in here, so he had no concept of time. Damn, there wasn’t even a window! Escaping wouldn’t be easy. He got to his feet and headed towards the door, jiggling the handle only to discover it was locked. Fuck! Was anything going to work? He placed a hand on the handle, sending small sparks through his fingers and to the metal handle, making the thing burst and loudly collapse to the floor. So much for keeping quiet. He slammed the door the rest of the way open and started to sprint down the halls not daring to look back. He seemed to be In some sort of fancy dorm building, each room with a name on a small golden plate in front of it. 

The cold crisp air surrounded him as he made his way outside, the sun was just starting to rise in the distance. His knees were shaky, unable to support his weight for so long. God, he should have taken care of himself better, maybe then he wouldn’t be in this mess. The campus was large but easy to navigate, a large picket fence was the only barrier to his freedom. For a school filled to the brim with next generation heroes, you’d think that they’d have security cameras, or some guards at least. He quickly started to climb the fence, the stupid footie pajamas giving him no grip whatsoever as he’d slip and fall right back down to the floor. If he used his quirk then the heroes would know he was here, and it’d probably be just a matter of minutes before he was captured again. 

Bakugo should really just close his fat mouth, because suddenly there was something thick and soft wrapping around his waist, making him fly back with a loud whine into a firm chest. 

“What are you doing up so early? You weren’t trying to run away, were you?” A bored voice sounded above him, lifting Bakugo up into his arms, the scarf still keeping him still, despite the littles aggressive squirming. The man was wearing all black robes and had tires bloodshot eyes, as if he hadn’t slept in a very long time. He was thin, but must have had a surprising amount of strength if he was able to carry the villain so easily. 

“Put me down asshole!” Bakugo sputtered, his voice becoming whiny when he discovered no matter how much he moved, the man's grip was unwavering. 

“If I were you I’d do without the cursing. You’re in enough trouble as it is.” He gave Bakugos bottom a warning tap making the teen stiffen up and let out an embarrassing squeak. 

“You can’t tell me what to do! I’m not a little!” The man kept walking back to his dorms, his steps brisk, his aura becoming annoyed. 

“Yeah? So all eighteen year olds wear diapers, is that it?” Bakugo growled, but the dark haired man cut him off before he could let out an insult. “And smell like baby powder? Or don’t know how to take care of themselves?” Bakugo blushed, eyes going down to the floor, silent for the rest of the walk. He didn’t want to say something only to have this stupid guy make fun of him. Being carried around like he was some naughty toddler made tears fill up in his eyes, the dark haired man giving his bottom another pat. “Stop you’re stupid whining. I’m sure your caregiver will change you soon.” 

Caregiver?... Bakugo didn’t have a caregiver? Scarf guy must have seen his questioning eyes, as he caved in, giving a sigh as he ran a hand through bakugos hair. “Izuku is going to be your new caregiver from now on. That green haired boy? Apparently he’s grown quite attached to you, although I’m not sure how.” 

They reached the dorm building, Bakugo giving a loud sigh at the sight of it. Great. How was he supposed to escape this place a second time? His mind was quickly interrupted by a new pestering thought however, it was his new caregiver, standing in front of the building with his arms crossed, a wooden spoon held tightly in his grip.


End file.
